Making My Move
by BluJae
Summary: Hermione is impatiently waiting for Ron to make the first move. However, a stupid theory is spreading throughout the male population, and it forces Hermione to go against her principles and make the first move.
1. Everyone Knows

Making My Move

By BluJae

Disclaimer:  Characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling. Plot was inspired by the Filipino song "Tameme," meaning "Shy," by Jolina Magdangal and the Filipino movie this song appeared in, "Flames."

__

__

_Chapter 1: Everyone Knows_

He's looking at me again. My back is turned to him, but I can still feel the gaze of his wonderfully blue eyes. As Professor McGonagall turned to write something on the chalk board, I turned in my chair to face him and mouthed, "What?"

At first, those beautiful eyes went wide with shock. I didn't think he'd expected me to turn as I did, being in class and all. A second later, he seemed to have gotten over his shock and shook his head, making his scarlet hair bounce and shine in the sunlight that flowed through the windows. Then he slowly turned his gaze away from me and down towards the parchment on his desk (which was blank, I noticed).

Knowing that he wasn't going to look back up at me any time soon and that Professor McGonagall can turn from writing on the board at any second, I turned around and faced the front of the class once again. 

It was always like this. I know I've given him plenty of hints. And there was that one time after the Yule Ball last year where I made that big slip that Parvati and Lavender still quoted. _"Ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort."_

I know he likes me. And I know that he knows that I like him. He's just so…so annoyingly shy, which is really weird since Ronald Weasley is hardly ever shy. Either that, or maybe he doesn't think I like him. Maybe he still has doubts. What did he want me to do, blurt it out? Spell it out for him, even?

The rest of the class passed with Ron still looking at the back of my head. Finally, the hour came to an end and Professor McGonagall dismissed us. _Good_, I thought, _now I could ask Ron what his problem is. A huge part of me hoped that when I did ask, he'll finally admit it. Then we'll be together, and hold hands in the corridor, and kiss in the common room, and he'd hug me when I'm cold—_

"We'll see you later, Hermione," Ron said, getting ready to walk away, Harry by his side.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I wasn't able to get up off my chair fast enough to corner him. But he wasn't gone yet.

"What? Now? Where are you two going?" I asked in quick successions while getting up.

They both turned to me with curious looks on their faces.

"Don't you remember, Hermione," Harry began, "we told you this morning that Alicia wanted the team to meet after our last classes? Something about some new plays for the game in three weeks." 

"Oh," I said quietly as I tries to recall this morning's event. Yup, they did tell me that. "Oh, right," I said sheepishly. "Guess I forgot."

"You all right?" Ron sounded concerned. I love when Ron was concerned about me. He makes me feel all happy and important whenever he asks questions like that. It's a wonderful feeling to have someone care about you. At that moment, "all right" was not enough to describe how incredible I felt. But I wasn't going to say that to him. No way am I going to give in first.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I tell him. I know I'm being old fashion. But that's how I am. It's how I was taught growing up. The guy has to make the first move. Didn't Victor? Then again, Victor didn't have that same low self-esteem problem that Ron had. Didn't Ron know that he needn't be anything else? That I like him for him? That everything he is is perfect in every way? Well, to me anyways. 

"Okay then," Ron suddenly said, successfully breaking my thoughts. "We'll see you later." Ron and Harry turned to go, but before they reached the door, they turned in my direction and shot me a glance. They're worried about me. 

How lovely. The guy that I like and the guy who's the closest thing I'll ever have to a brother cared about me. I feel grand. I feel wonderful. I feel like the queen of all the wizarding world. I feel like I could fly. I feel like—

"Uh, Hermione?" I turned around and see Parvati and Lavender there. I blushed and they giggled. I guess the happiness showed on my face. Am I that obvious to everyone?

"Yes?" I asked them.

"Why do you put yourself through this?" Lavender questioned with a smile. She exchanged a look with Parvati and they both made they're way towards me to help with my books.

Together, we made our way back to the Gryffindor common room.

*

Thanks for reading. Please review. No flames please.


	2. The Point System

Making My Move

By BluJae

Disclaimer:  Characters not mine. Plot is not completely mine, but most of it is.

_Chapter 2: The Point-System_

The walk back to the common room was pleasant. The halls were deserted and silent and all you could hear were the taps of the heels of our shoes as they hit the stone floor. There was a homey feel to this castle despite all the dangers I've experienced here. Ten years from now, when I'll think back to my childhood home, I know I'll be thinking about Hogwarts. 

I know I will never lose affection for my muggle home. I did spend the first ten years of my life there. However, I didn't make as much memories in my ten years there as I did during my four-and-a-half years here in Hogwarts. 

In my muggle life, I'd leave in the morning to attend school; then, I'd go to a nearby learning center to finish all my assignments or do some advanced learning. By the time I was dropped home, it would be quite late (for that young age) that all I'd do is eat dinner with my parents, if they were home already, and then get to bed.

Not many memories can be made when you're asleep.

At Hogwarts, it's different. I eat here. I sleep here. I learn here. I have adventures within its very walls. I have people around my age to treat as my family. And I know that for the rest of this year, and the next two to follow, more memories will be made. I know not all of them will be good. And with the rise of You-Know—I mean Voldemort, many will probably be terrible.

But as long as I have my friends—my family—by my side, I'll cherish every moment of my time here, at home.

Soon enough, we arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait. After saying the password—_phoenix feathers_—the portrait cracked open and familiar voices could be heard from within.

"It's not true."

"But we don't know that for sure, Neville. For all we know Finch-Fletchey could be onto something."

That was Seamus. I looked toward Parvati and Lavender. They both put their hand up, as if to say 'stop,' and I knew what they were thinking. We had to find out what they were on about before heading on in.

"I, for one, think Finch-Fletchey's right," said Dean. "I mean, take Harry. No offense, he's a great person and all, but even you, Neville, could beat him in the looks category. Just as long as you just stand still and not move at all," he said jokingly. Seamus laughed out loud. Neville's protest of "Hey!" was heard, followed by the sound of someone falling onto a couch.

"All right, all right. Only joking, Neville. As I was saying, look at Harry. He has that muggle nerd look going. However, most of the girls like that chap. Remember last year when all those girls asked him to the Yule Ball?"

"Yeah, think about it, Neville," continued Seamus. "If you check the point system, Harry has a ton. Let's pretend for a second that he didn't defeat You-Know-Who as a child and saved us all several times over the last few years. Even without that, he still has more points than…our points combined. First, his Firebolt. That has to be, what, 500 points! And then there's Hedwig. Owls are 350 points. Sorry Neville, toads are worth only 25. Being on the Quidditch team is a thousand points right there. He's loaded with these points."

"Now let's look at Ron." Dean again. "I don't judge guys or anything. But you have to admit, mate's better looking than _the_ Harry Potter. He's also the tallest boy in our year. He also helped Harry in saving Hogwarts. But why doesn't he get as much attention as Harry?"

There was a pause, as if he were waiting for one of the other two to answer. I suspected he was waiting for Neville. Since he seemed to not want to answer, or didn't know the answer, Seamus answered for him.

"It's because he doesn't have as much points! He's on the Quidditch team, granted. But his broom is no where as great as Harry's. Although he does have Pig, it's so…tiny and… hyper. It doesn't compare to Harry's elegant Hedwig. Then there're his clothes, and how many points could a chess set really get you? I'm telling you, Justin has something here. You know what we have to do, don't you? We have to buy some fancy, cool, and expensive things. That way, more girls will like us."

"But," Neville began. "I really don't think that's right at all. This point system is only based on things."

"And?"

"And what about personality, character, and all the other important things?"

"Neville, those things don't matter," answered Dean. "You have a nice personality. Tell me, how many girls asked _you to the dance last year?"_

Another pause.

"I still say this point-system theory is wrong," said Neville after a few seconds. "Ok, granted, Harry does have more great things than Ron. But explain to me this: Why does Hermione like Ron instead of Harry?"

I blushed furiously. I accepted that everyone knew about me liking Ron, but I didn't think they'd talked about us behind our backs. I felt Parvati and Lavender staring at me at my side but didn't dare look back at them. Somehow, I managed to move my legs forward, closer to the opening, so I could hear them better. The other two follow suite and moved closer as well. I waited for the 'explanation' Neville was asking for, but Dean and Seamus seemed to have lose their ability to speak. Finally, Dean broke the silence.

"Ok, so maybe there's a flaw in this system. Maybe it doesn't work for every girl. But Hermione Granger is not like every girl. She's different from most of them. But the higher percentage of the female population seem to be going for the guy with the most points."

"You are hopeless," Neville said half-mockingly.

"I agree with him," said Seamus.

"Then you are, too." Neville chuckled.

"Oi, Dean. You think Parvati and Lavender check for points?"

"Probably. Parvati did go with Harry to the Yule Ball. And she and Lavender are alike. So…"

I heard both Parvati and Lavender gasp from my left and looked towards their direction. Their faces looked absolutely livid.

"Why, those little buggers," Parvati said under her breathe. "I am going to—

What she was going to do, I couldn't hear. I suddenly had a new thought: What if Ron heard of this ridiculous 'theory?' Would he believe it? Who was I kidding—of course he would. 

I had to find him. I had to let him know that this was pure rubbish. I had to assure him that material things do _not matter one little bit. I needed to tell him that, in my eyes, his points are uncountable—beyond infinity._

But then that meant I had to make the first move. Well, I suddenly didn't care anymore. I had to see him. I had to tell him. Who cares about going first or second as long as a move has been made, right?

The portrait was pushed open and Parvati and Lavender, still looking very angry, walked slowly inside. I followed them in, but only to drop my things on the nearest couch. After doing so, I turned around and ran out the common room to find Ron.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A/N  Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter. Thanks for your comments, suggestions, and kind words. I'd really appreciated more. J 


	3. Stalling

Making My Move

By BluJae

Disclaimer:  I disclaim everything. Don't sue.

__

_*_

_Chapter 3: Stalling_

Remembering that Ron and Harry were at practice, I headed towards the direction of the entrance hall so I could get to the Quidditch pitch. However, with each step I took, my pace got slower—I was stalling for more time. Frankly, I did not know what I'd say to Ron once I've found him. I didn't even know if he's heard of that stupid theory yet. But if his roommates knew, then it was most likely that he did too.

But how will I approach him? Appear nonchalant—that I just happen to be passing by the Quidditch pitch on the way to the…to the _what_ exactly? _The library?__ I voiced in my head said jokingly._

I stopped when I reached the top of the marble staircase. It was the last set of stairs I'd have to descend before I'd reach the main doors and head off to the pitch. But I didn't want to face Ron unprepared—not knowing what I'd say or do. Starting to loss hope, I leaned back against the stone wall between two small paintings.

I stayed there for quite some time, refusing to leave until I thought of a good way to go about things. After minutes of thinking, debating with myself, getting frustrated, and then starting all over again, I heard a commotion coming from the floor below and looked down the marble stairs. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was headed up in my direction, all of the members looking refreshed and clean from the showers they must have taken. 

They were too busy talking with one another that they didn't notice me, so I remained where I was at the top of the staircase just staring at them. There was Fred holding Angelina's hand as he and George laughed at something I couldn't hear. There were Katie, Alicia, and Angelina speaking to one another in soft voices and with smiles on their faces. There was Harry—

  
_Wait a minute. Why is he alone?_ I thought. Harry was walking a few steps behind the others with no one at his side. _Where had Ron gone?_

I was suddenly worried. When the group nearly reached the landing, they finally looked up and noticed me. The older Gryffindors greeted me with nods, smiles, hellos, or some combination of the three as they passed me by. I greeted them back with a forced smile. As soon as Harry reached the landing, I force my face not to look so worried and spoke as calmly as I could.

"Where's Ron?" I noticed Harry wasn't meeting my eyes. Now I knew something was wrong.

"Oh. He's…he's somewhere."

"Harry just tell—

"Hermione," he said, cutting me off. "He just needs some time to himself. Just let him be for a while." I couldn't help but feel hurt at his words. _Had Ron told him that he didn't want to see me?_

"Did I do something to upset him?" I asked worriedly.

"What? No! It's not you, Hermione. He just…he doesn't want to see anyone." I noticed that there was sadness in his voice. I finally caught his eye and immediately knew something bad happened. 

"Did something happen between you two?"

"Uh…yeah…. We sort of...got in an argument."

"Oh, not again! How bad was it? This better not be a repeat of last year because, frankly—

"Hermione! No, look, don't worry. He's just a little upset. I doubt it'll last long. But let's just leave him alone for now. He'll be okay…I think."

"You think?! Harry, we have to—

"There are some things you don't understand, Hermione. There are some things neither of us can help him with."

"Is this about that stupid point-system theory that's been spreading around?" I said, sounding harsher than I intended to. Harry looked surprised.

"How-how did you- You're a girl; you're not suppose to know about that!"

"I think you need to yell it louder, Harry. I don't think they heard you in the Great Hall loud enough that last time," I retorted sarcastically. "So, it is about that then?"

He was silent for a few seconds staring at the stone floor. Then he slowly nodded. Suddenly, anger coursed through my body.

"I knew it! I just knew he'd believe that stupid…_ugh!" I started pacing at this point. Poor Harry just stood there in silence looking slightly fearful. Some part of my mind told me to calm down for Harry's sake, but I didn't listen. "So I guess he's somewhere mopping? Feeling sorry for himself? I still can't believe he doesn't get it. He knows I like him. I mean, __you know I like him, right? Every person in this entire school knows I like him. Why does he still question that? Why doesn't that git of a best friend we have doesn't just come out and say he likes me and get it over with so we can __both be happy—_

"Because he was scared of rejection." That wasn't Harry's voice. That was Ron's. I stopped pacing and stared wide-eyed at Harry. He was looking down the stairs and I began to hear slow footsteps ascending them. Harry then turned to me smiling.

"I…uh…have some homework to do. I'll see you later." With that, he walked towards me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before heading in the direction of our common room. I could still hear the footsteps coming up the stairs, but I was too scared to look down them. Instead, I moved back against the wall. I wanted to yell to Harry. Tell him to come back. To be my protective big brother and save me from Ron. But a greater part of me wanted to stay there. To wait 'til Ron reached the landing. To finally get everything out in the open.

"Hi," Ron said. I didn't want to look up yet. And I didn't need to. I could feel him. He was about a two meters away from me, but his presence surrounded me. The world suddenly disappeared and all I could sense was Ron.

"I…uh…I guess we have a lot to talk about," he said. I forced myself to look up. As soon as I saw him, I was very glad I did. There he stood, clean and fresh, looking very shy and timid. How could I have been scared of him? There was nothing scary about him at all. On the contrary, he looked adorable. I gave him a small smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, we do."

*

A/N  Thanks again for the reviews, suggestions, and comments. More feedback would be wonderful. Please review.


	4. To Talk

Making My Move

By BluJae

Disclaimer:  Not mine. I am not JK Rowling. 

_Chapter 4:  To Talk!_

I moved to where he was, and he gave a weak smile when I reached him.

"So," I began with a smile. "How much of that rant did you hear?" I was only teasing, but he didn't seem to get the joke.

"All of it," he answered quietly. His eyes shifted to the floor, and then went back to my eyes pleadingly. "I didn't mean to eaves drop. I was about to enter the hall when I saw you here. So I stayed behind the door waiting for you to leave. You were speaking quite loudly and I…I couldn't help myself," he explained very fast. Fear was evident on his face, and as I opened my mouth to tell him it was okay, I saw him wince slightly as if expecting me to lash out at him.

"Ron," I said softly. "It's all right. I'm…I'm glad you heard." Heat rose in my cheeks, and I had to look away from him again. I didn't think making the first move would be this difficult. "Um…I guess we should find an empty classroom." My eyes widened as I realized an implication of those words and hastily added, "To talk! You know, so we can have some privacy. To talk."

I looked over at Ron and saw that the tips of his ears were very red. "Okay," he managed to say calmly.

For a few seconds, we just stood there, neither of us wanting to lead the other. But as the seconds grew, so did my impatience. Out of irritation (as oppose to courage), I grabbed Ron's hand. Both he and I were shocked at my sudden action, and both our faces turned a slight shade of pink. But I didn't let go, however. I've been waiting to do this for such a long time that I didn't want to let go now that I had him. 

I turned to walk in the direction of the moving staircases, pulling him along by his hand. For the next few minutes, we walked hand in hand in comfortable silence as we went upstairs to find an empty classroom where we can speak privately. 

*

Finding the Charms classroom empty, we slowly made our way inside. I said a spell to ignite the torches and released Ron's hand. A quiet groan escaped him as I did so, and I had to turn to hide my smile. 

I sat atop a nearby desk facing him and waited. The silence started to cease being comfortable. _Is he not going to initiate anything?! _

I sighed.

"I meant what I said, you know?" He remained quiet, still looking down. Then he slowly raised his head and I saw a small smile on his face.

"That I'm a git?" He joked quietly. I smiled. For some reason, the tension and uneasiness disappeared at his small attempt of a joke.

"Yes," I said mockingly. "But everything else too."

"Hermione," he began. There was a short pause in which he moved to back up against the wall behind him. "I meant what I said, too," he continued in the same uncharacteristically quiet voice.

"But _why_? Did you _really_ think I was going to reject you," I asked incredulously. "I mean, didn't you notice the signs—how I'd hug you a little longer than I do Harry, how I'd always find reasons to reward you with a peck on the cheek, how I've been watching most of the Quidditch team's practice since you were chosen as Keeper?"

"And have you noticed how I'd stay up at night actually doing _homework_ so that I can make sure you'd be okay and keep you company? How I'd hug you so tight and never seem to want to let you go, and then sigh whenever I did? How your little kisses can make me so happy, and almost nothing can get me down for the rest of the day? How I'd spend as much time asking if you were all right as I do saving quaffles during those practices? How I'd stare at you longingly?" His eyes never left mine.

"Yeah, actually." Now it was my turn to get quiet. I didn't expect Ron to be so open. _But wasn't that what I wanted? Then the last thing he said registered in my mind and I laughed softly._

"What," asked Ron sounding a bit irritated. He probably thought I was laughing at him. Well, in a way I am.

"It's that last one you said—'staring at me longingly.' Do you have any idea how distracting it is when you do that in class? I wasn't giving my full attention to Professor McGonagall's lecture today because of you, you know?"

He smiled mischievously. "_Tsk__. Tsk. Daydreaming about me when McGonagall was giving an important lecture, were you," he jested shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Next thing we know, you'll be sneaking into empty classrooms with me when we're suppose to be at dinner or something. Oh, wait! That's already happening."_

"You're insufferable," I retorted, although I couldn't help laughing myself.

"I know, but don't you like that about me?" 

That cocky git was enjoying this. I was starting to miss the quiet, timid Ron from only a few minutes ago. But I have to admit—he was right. 

"Yes, I do."

"And you do know that I like you, too, right," he asked. He was serious again. "I've liked you for a long time now. I was…I was just scared."

"Of me?" Was he scared of me as I was of him? How ironic.

"Well…yeah. I'm…I mean…I guess I have one more thing to add to the list of why I like you: You're courageous. You were brave enough to make the first move," he said looking at his feet, though I could still see his forehead flushing.

I smiled. 

"Thanks." 

Another comfortable silence followed in which we just stayed where we were, me sitting on the table and him leaning against the wall.

"So…," he said, breaking the silence after about a minute or two.

"So?"

"Want to go to dinner?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. Also, we've been in here for quite a while now. Harry might be getting worried."

He smirked.

"Either that, or he might be having some very wrong thoughts going through his head about what we might be up to," he said and then chuckled.

My eyes widened. "He wouldn't! Would he? I mean, he's…he's _Harry."_

"There are a lot of things beside the point-system that goes around the male population, Mine."

_What did he just call me?! _"What did you just call me?"__

"Mine," he answers simply.

"Oh. Okay," I said smiling. I sort of liked it. A lot. "So…do you think Harry would really be thinking…_those things of us?"_

"Well, he is fifteen. Then again, we _are his best friends. Maybe thinking __that of us will only make him sick," he said with a shrug. "So, want to go to dinner now and stop whatever pondering he might be doing?"_

I hopped of the desk. "Let's go."

He walked up to me, and stopped about an arm's length. Then he reached his hand for mine and gently held it in his. He led me out the door of the classroom, making sure no one was in the hallway first, and then we walked hand in hand to the Great Hall.

*

A/N  Come on, now. You didn't really think they were going to kiss, did you? I mean, it took them so long to just _say they liked each other. They're not going to kiss just yet. _

Again, thanks for reviewing the last chapters. Please review this one. 

One more thing, this _could_ be the last chapter. I'm working on another story so I want to concentrate on that. Plus, Ron and Hermione are together already, what else do you want?


End file.
